Despedidas
by Bad Kitty
Summary: Elrond e Legolas têm sua última noite de amor antes da Sociedade partir. OCC, AU. SLASHYAOI


Despedidas

Autora: Bad Kitty

Disclaimers: Estes personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de J. R. R. Tolkien.

Nota: Esta história acontece em um universo alternativo e não tem relação com nenhuma outra fic. Acho que fiquei um pouco obcecada com Legolas......

            Elrond observava o elfo adormecido em seus braços apreensivo. Fazia apenas alguns dias que se reencontraram e logo iriam se separar. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com seu amante nunca se perdoaria, afinal ele havia cedido aos caprichos do jovem elfo e indicado ele para fazer parte da Sociedade do Anel com destino a Mordor. Não havia nada que negasse ao elfo e agora estava arrependido, mas Legolas sabia como convencê-lo a fazer o que queria. O senhor de Imladris sorriu ao se lembrar da discussão quando Legolas descobriu que Elrond não tinha intenção de indicá-lo para acompanhar Mithrandir.

Retrospecto

            "Quando você pretendia me contar que tinha me excluído da comitiva?", perguntou Legolas andando de um lado para outro no quarto de Elrond. Ele havia escutado Elrond e Mithrandir discutindo sobre Glorfindel que iria representar os elfos na Sociedade.

            "Legolas, você ainda é muito jovem e inexperiente, apesar de ser o melhor arqueiro entre os elfos", respondeu Elrond tentando se justificar e acalmar o outro elfo. "Nunca me perdoaria se você fosse e algo acontecesse. E seu pai também me culparia por indicá-lo".

            "Não sou mais uma criança, não preciso que decidam as coisas por mim", explodiu Legolas irritado, odiava quando o tratavam como uma criança indefesa.

            "Não foi por isso que escolhi Glorfindel. Acho mais sensato um elfo mais velho e experiente ir nesta empreitada", tentou Elrond novamente, não queria brigar com Legolas.

            "Não minta para mim. Sei que todos me vêem como o jovem príncipe mimado da Floresta das Trevas. Mas eu cresci, mesmo que você e meu pai não tenham percebido isso. Ou você acha que não sou bom o bastante para representar nosso povo?", inquiriu Legolas dando as costas para Elrond e olhando pela janela, não queria que seu amante percebesse o quanto aquilo o magoava. Todos o tratavam como se fosse de cristal, queria poder provar que não era mais uma criança e que podia assumir responsabilidades.

            "Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, meu amor, você é perfeito. Eu só queria proteger você, morreria se algo acontecesse a você e Mithrandir previu que será uma jornada muito perigosa e que nem todos retornarão", murmurou Elrond abraçando Legolas por trás e puxando o corpo flexível ao encontro do seu.

            "Eu sei dos perigos e não os temo", reagiu Legolas deixando Elrond confortá-lo.

            "Mas deveria, Sauron esta cada vez mais forte e perigoso", disse Elrond encostando seu queixo no ombro de Legolas e fechando os olhos, não gostava nem de imaginar seu amante enfrentando todos aqueles perigosos. "Tenho medo de perde-lo, meu príncipe".

            "Mas se continuar me prendendo irá me perder", retrucou Legolas suspirando. "Por favor, me deixe ir e provar que sou capaz".

            "Como quiser, Legolas, vou falar com Mithrandir e dizer que Glorfindel não irá acompanhá-los, mas tenha muito cuidado", pediu Elrond derrotado, com o coração partido. Não suportaria perde-lo com havia perdido sua mulher.

            "Obrigado", sussurrou Legolas virando-se para encarar o elfo mais alto.

            Legolas viu a dor estampada nos olhos de Elrond não queria magoá-lo, mas tinha que provar para todos que podia fazer aquilo. Legolas beijou o senhor de Valfenda suavemente nos lábios, tentando afastar todas as preocupações da mente de seu amante.

            "Legolas...", sussurrou Elrond, queria tentar convencer Legolas a desistir de ir com a comitiva.

            "Não fale nada, apenas faça amor comigo", pediu Legolas beijando o pescoço de Elrond.

            Cedendo ao impulso de seu coração e ignorando as preocupações que inundavam sua mente ele tomou o elfo delicado nos braços e o levou para a cama. Com cuidado ele colocou o elfo loiro na cama e debruçou-se sobre ele para beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios. Lentamente ele despiu Legolas revelando a pele de alabastro. Elrond ficou ao pé da cama e despiu-se rapidamente, ficou alguns momentos parado observando elfo nu em sua cama.

            Legolas ficou ruborizado com o olhar voluptuoso de Elrond que o admirava. Com um pequeno gemido de protesto Legolas o puxou para a cama. Elrond beijou cada centímetro do corpo perfeito do arqueiro, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Elrond beijou-o outra vez nos lábios macios, puxando o corpo de Legolas mais perto do seu. Seu corpo estava quente e suado, Legolas abriu suas pernas permitindo que Elrond se encaixasse entre elas.

            O corpo do jovem elfo tremeu quando seus pênis se encontraram, Elrond forçou seu corpo mais forte contra Legolas. Sem conseguir se conter mais Legolas envolveu Elrond em seus braços e o puxou mais perto, não deixando nenhum espaço entre eles.

            Beijando o príncipe da Floresta das Trevas com paixão ele deslizou um dedo na abertura enrugada, a princípio sentiu o corpo flexível endurecer para logo em seguida relaxar quando Elrond encontrou o lugar que procurava no corpo de seu amante. Logo deslizou mais um dedo e depois o outro, Legolas empurrava seu corpo contra os dedos de seu amante. Elrond retirou seus dedos e penetrou Legolas que arqueou seu corpo de prazer quando seu pênis tocou na próstata do jovem elfo. As pernas longas de Legolas envolveram a cintura de Elrond trazendo-o mais para perto e fundo dentro dele.

            As estocadas lentas começaram a ficar mais rápidas e vigorosas, Elrond olhou para seu amante que estava com os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios para não gritar, era a visão mais bonita que poderia desejar. Tinha o mais lindo elfo arquejando sob seu corpo, as feições delicadas contorcidas com o prazer. Elrond se debruçou e saqueou a boca úmida, suas línguas se encontrando.

            Primeiro foi Legolas que atingiu o clímax, depois foi Elrond que gozou dentro do elfo arquejante. O elfo moreno beijou o outro na testa e rolou para o lado ficando de costas na cama, Legolas deitou sua cabeça no tórax de Elrond adormecendo logo em seguida com um sorriso satisfeito. Esquecendo de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor Elrond adormeceu poucos minutos depois.

Fim do retrospecto

            "Por que você me olha assim?", perguntou Legolas sonolento surpreendendo Elrond que estava perdido em seus devaneios.

            "Apenas divagando", respondeu Elrond esquivando-se da pergunta e beijando os cabelos sedosos. "Pensando que estes são os últimos momentos que passaremos juntos até que você volte".

            "Não se aflija por isso, logo estarei de volta e poderemos finalmente viver em paz", disse Legolas acomodando-se melhor nos braços fortes que o envolviam.

            Horas mais tarde Elrond assistia com o coração partido seu elfo partindo com a comitiva que acompanhava o portador do Anel direto para Mordor. Sabia que em seu coração chegava o inverno e a primavera só retornaria quando seu príncipe voltasse.


End file.
